Minako's Day
by The Spatula Chick
Summary: Minako (Sailor Venus) moves to Nerima and makes lots of new friends including a few Gundam Pilots, some gender messed ninjas, the usual! She a brave girl to put up with some of the stuff she does...


**This is my first fic so please be kind.   
**I DO NOT EVEN COMPARE TO THE GREAT PEOPLE WHO CREATED THESE CHARACTERS. I'M NOT ONE  
OF THOSE PEOPLE AND AM MAKING NO CLAIMS WHATSOEVER TO THESE THINGS IN THIS THING.  
**I HAVE NO MONEY. I SPENT IT ON COMIC BOOKS. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. ^_^  
**I like crossover fics. A lot. ^_^  
Part one: School  
  
  
Minako laid her head down on the desk. She hated her new school. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. She supposed it wouldn't have been so bad if the teacher hadn't given her detention within the first hour of class, since it wasn't -her- fault anyway. She had walked into the classroom, was introduced, and given a seat. In front of the weirdest person she could have ever imagined. Minako turned around and smiled at the boy behind her. He was asleep. She poked him, softly, to wake him up. She was pretty sure it was against the rules to sleep in class, and wanted to do the kid a favor. He snapped up from his dream suddenly, and whipped out a gun. "Omae o korosu," he muttered softly. Minako gawked. Just who did this guy think he was?! The teacher walked over and took the gun away. "Heero! What did I tell you? No violence in school! And you Miss Minako, I think you and Mister Heero better stay after school and work things out. I know you didn't mean to provoke him, he's mentally ill. Miss Akane, next to you, will tell you more about this school later, as your 'new school buddy'." So the teacher walked back to the front of the room to resume teaching the class, leaving Minako to deal with the 'mentally ill' kid alone. Luckily, Akane turned out to a nice person, but her friends...well they weren't what you'd call -normal-. When the lunch bell rang, Akane asked Minako to go home with her for lunch. Minako agreed, having no where else to go and nothing else to do. Akane lived at her family owned Martial arts dojo, the 'Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
On the way there, Akane told Minako about her home life. "I live with my Dad, two sisters, my fiancé, and his dad. Life is interesting, with all my Rivals and Ranma's rival stopping by for challenges."  
Minako smiled. "You're engaged? I always wanted to get married someday."  
"He's a pervert and a nuisance."  
"Aren't all boys?" Minako asked. Akane laughed.  
"I guess so... Oh! Speaking of boys, That kid, Heero Yuy, just transferred here because he got kicked out of his old school. The teachers all say he's 'mentally ill', a victim of the war, but the kids say he's an ex-soldier who can't stop killing. I mostly try and stay Away from him." She pushed her short dark hair out of her face. "Where did you move here from?" Minako shrugged.  
"Tokyo. Nothin special. My dad got a job transfer. I really miss all my friends and my old school." Minako smiled wistfully, remembering the shocked look on her friend's faces when she gave the news. Akane smiled politely. "I hope we can be friends too, I mean it -is- nice talking to someone normal for a change."  
Minako smiled, thinking herself to be anything but normal.  
"Anyway," Minako said, changing the subject, "What were you saying about that kid? Heero was it?"  
Akane frowned. "I don't really know him. He hangs out with this cute guy named Duo, but I don't really hang out with either of them." Minako was interested. Maybe her detention with Heero would turn out interesting after all.  
Akane's family dojo and house was kept neat and clean by her older sister Kasumi, who had long since finished high school and was soon to be married. Her other elder sister worked outside the house, in a banking job. When they arrived at the house, two elder men were seated at low Japanese style table next to a cute, black haired high-schooler. Minako recognized from her class. He frowned when Akane introduced Minako. Akane answer him with a kick under the table.  
"Minako, this is Ranma Saotome, that's Ranma's father Genma Saotome, and that's my father Soan Tendo." Minako smiled politely. She definitely thought they were strange, but it wasn't her place to say so.  
"Hello, I'm new here." Ranma was wearing a red Chinese shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He nodded to Minako sourly, who sat safely away from him on the other side of Akane. Kasumi walked in, serving lunch. In the middle of the main meal, a high school kid with black hair and a yellow bandana crashed through the door, smashing it to bits. "Ranma Saotome I found you!!"  
He jumped onto the table, poised to fight martial arts style. Ranma stood calmly. "Ryoga, go away." This made the other boy horribly frustrated, causing him to jump up and down, spilling food and drinks everywhere. "Oh my," Kasumi said quietly. Akane jumped to her feet, apparently enraged.  
"Ryoga!! Get off our table!!" Ryoga solemned quickly and stepped down. Minako and the two men stood back, watching, amused. "I'm sorry Akane, really...I..." Ranma grinned smugly.  
"I accept your apology." At this the Bandana garbed one grabbed the shirt of Akane's fiancé and threw him into the small pond outside the door. Minako watched with horror as Ranma landed in the pool, and yelled aloud when a red headed girl surfaced in place of Ranma. The girl appeared to be more outraged than both Akane and the Bandana boy.  
"RYOGA I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!" The girl jumped out of the water as Ryoga leapt up.  
They met in mid air, landed and began fighting martial arts. Minako was impressed. "Do they always do this?" she asked, but when she turned around, the others were back to eating calmly at the wrecked table. "Yeah, ignore them. They'll stop eventually." Akane answered. 'Weird' Minako thought. But then again, Bunny and Raye fought endlessly also, just in a different way.  
As Akane had predicted, the fight soon ended and the two boys sat at the table and gobbled up the remaining food on the table. Ranma was the first one to stand. "You girls better hurry or you'll be late for school." She grabbed her book bag and began walking off.  
"Ranma? Are you really going to school like that?" Akane asked. Ranma facefaulted.  
Five minutes later Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and Minako set off for school, Ranma now back to his original, dark haired, stature. Minako was very curios about Ranma's change, but was scared that if she said something, he/she might become offended and attack her like he/she had Ryoga. But hey... She was a Sailor Scout!! She could fight just as good as anybody! She decided to risk her question. "Um...Ranma? What exactly happened to you back there at the house?" Ranma Sweatdropped and Ryoga snickered, receiving a punch from Ranma. "I... Uh... T's nunoyurbusnis." he mumbled. Akane exploded.  
"Ranma I am so sick of you! Can't you be polite to any of my friends?! Ever!? Can you??" Ranma looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "I'm sick of you and you friends and you...you are SO UNCUTE!!" Minako bit her lip. She shouldn't have said anything... Ranma sprinted away, pursued by a very angry Akane. 'Goodness! Can't I do anything right?' She thought. Suddenly she became aware of Ryoga walking next to her quietly. She smiled at him hopefully; maybe she hadn't ruined everything after all. He caught her gaze. "Don't worry about them. They do that all the time." Minako noticed he looked sad.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, and they walked the rest of the way to school silently.  
The afternoon classes were fairly boring for Minako, since she paid no attention whatsoever to the teacher. Instead, she entertained herself by watching the other people in her class. The mentally ill kid was quite amusing, especially since none of his spitballs were aimed at her. Whenever he hit someone, which was every single time, that person would turn around, looking for the culprit. But mentally ill or not, he was fast and none of his victims could figure out what or even who hit them. In the back of the room, Ryoga looked very depressed, playing with his pencils, making them roll slowly across his desk, and the kid next to him was asleep, a little bit of drool running out of his mouth and onto his long brown braid in his lap. Akane was glaring contemptuously at Ranma, who was paying no attention to her because he was busy looking out the window at the girls playing volleyball.  
After what seemed like forever, the afternoon dismissal bell rang, and all then students stood to leave. "Miss Minako, Mister Heero, please stay behind for a moment." Minako groaned. She had desperately hoped the teacher would have forgotten. Akane smiled at Minako encouragingly. "Good luck Minako, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?"  
"Sure Akane, thanks again for lunch, Good luck with Ranma."  
"Bye"  
"Bye" Akane waved as she left the classroom. Minako slouched down in her seat. What had she done to deserve this? The teacher walked over to Heero and Minako. "You two are not in trouble, I just want you to understand that that kind of behavior is not permitted in the classroom. If you want to fight you may do so outside. Understand?" Minako nodded, and Heero said nothing. Then the teacher turned and walked to the back of the room. "Mister Duo, you may wake up now. I'll see you in detention tomorrow morning."  
The kid who had slept most of the afternoon lifted his head and yawned.  
"Awww, mannnn...Another detention?"  
"Yes." He shrugged his shoulders and rose to his feet, grabbing his book bag and stretching.  
"C'mon Heero, let's go." Heero shot a spitball at the ceiling, but it bounced off and hit Duo on the forehead. Duo swore loudly, before noticing Minako was there. He blushed "I... uh, sorry 'bout that miss. Hey...Are you new?" Minako observed the strange boy carefully. He was average in height and weight, with long bangs that partially covered his wide, cheerful blue eyes, and a long brown braid. Minako arranged her own long blond hair behind her and stood nervously.  
"My name is Minako." He grinned widely, his smile lighting up the whole room. Then, suddenly, Duo had an idea. Duo doesn't get great ideas very often, but when he does, he carries them out to the fullest.  
"Hey Minako, I'm Duo, would you like to join Heero and I at the Cat Cafe this afternoon? We were planning on meeting some friends." Minako shook her head, heeding Akane's warning about Heero and his weird but cute friend. "Awww... C'mon." Duo wasn't about to let his great idea slip away from him.  
"They have the best tea," He invented. Still Minako shook her head and began edging towards door.  
"I'd rather not y'know, it's my first day at Furinkan High school and all...heh, heh..." Duo nodded understandably. "You'll be missing out."  
"Yeah, I know, maybe tomorrow bye." Minako made haste and left the building.  
"What a bunch of weirdoes. Now I just want to go home and call Bunny." she said to herself. "I hate this stupid school! Why couldn't I stay at Crossroads for my last year of High school? Why not? Why?!"  
"Oh, Furinkan's not all -that- bad is it?" Minako jumped at the voice. Ryoga was sitting on the bench in the schoolyard a few paces away. "Oh, Ryoga, I thought I was alone, sorry." She blushed, not meaning to insult his school. He shrugged sadly. "That's okay, It doesn't matter to me anyway." Minako looked at  
Ryoga curiously and sat down next to him on the bench. "Why not? I always took pride in my school. Don't you?" He sighed and looked up at the sky.  
"Minako, Have you ever had your heart broken?"  
"Yes." she said quietly. Too many times. Ryoga shook his head.   
"Then you might understand what I'm going through. For the longest time, I was in love with this girl, but her heart was already taken by someone else. I still love her, but I'm continuously being rejected. I'm not asking you to help or anything, I barely know you, but at least someone understands." Minako looked down at her hands.  
"I do understand."  
"I also had a friend, she was the greatest. She opened up to me and we shared all our thoughts on each other's crushes. See, My love was taken by an old friend of hers, who she loved, and her love, her old friend, was a... well... rival of mine, still is in fact. And when I saw Akane with Ranma, how they always fight, and always end up making up, I... realized I didn't stand a chance. Am I making any sense?"  
Minako shook her head, totally lost. "Your friend... what happened to her? Why are you telling me this me this? Why not tell her?" Ryoga's eyes watered with tears.   
"She's gone."" Minako felt her heart drop.   
"I'm very sorry."  
"Right when I was ready to tell her I loved her more than I loved Akane too! I'm such a loser...I..."  
Minako didn't know what to say. If Ryoga hadn't been a complete stranger, she might have put an arm around him. But hey... she was the Sailor Scout of Love and Justice...This was her duty! Minako slid over and lifted her arm to touch him. She could do it... 'Come on Minako', she thought...  
"Everyone was sad, but I guess I took it the hardest...Ranma was really upset, but after a year, everyone else went back to almost normal. Ranma...Akane...School... the others... But me. I never did get over her."  
He looked up into Minako's big blue eyes. He was crying. "I never did. I just pretended. So they wouldn't worry, I went back to pursuing Akane, I even believed I loved her until I saw -them- together today, then I realized that I still love -her-. Ukyo." Minako rested her arm on his shoulder and leaned her head against his. "I know how you feel. Once, when I was young, my boyfriend and my best friend fell in love and I couldn't do anything to stop it, nothing at all. That's when I pretended I had been killed... So they could be happy together, without me in the way. Then we moved to Tokyo and I met some of the best friends I'd ever had. Bunny told me everything would be ok, but now we're here, and I have to start everything over again. Everything." Ryoga wiped his eyes and smiled at Minako, who smiled back. "I'm sorry to have made you listen to me and my problems, thank you though. In a way, you remind me of ...her." Minako's eyes softened. "Anytime" she said.  
----------------  
Note from Author:  
I'm sorry for making some characters out to be idiots or perverts. I was in a depressed mood when I wrote that last part. (I'm a big Ukyo fan, really!) I used Minako's Japanese name because it's cute, but I really am helpless when it comes to Japanese, (sorry!) anywayz,  
I hope it wasn't too horrible, it is a first try, after all...  
-----------------  
Part two: Not At School.  
Minako sat across from Ryoga at the small cafe table. The little restaurant was full of kids eating and getting together after school. After the little incident in the schoolyard, Minako offered to buy Ryoga a snack, if he showed her where it was. Finally, after about 20 minutes and 25 dead ends, Ryoga and Minako ended up at the Cat Cafe. Ryoga was beginning to cheer up, but Minako was really tired. She spotted Duo and Heero at a nearby table, but looked away quickly as not to catch their glance. Too late. "Hey Minako! What're ya doing here? I thought you couldn't come." Duo shouted across the cafe. Everyone got quiet, watching as Minako's face went from pale to bright red in 3 whole seconds. Duo got up and walked over to her and Ryoga casually. Heero followed, glowering at Ryoga and Minako deeply. They sat down at the next table over and the chatter in the restaurant slowly went back to normal. Minako was still red when Duo began asking her miscellaneous questions that she answered carefully. Finally Ryoga interrupted, much too Minako's relief. "Why don't leave us alone and stop bothering everyone?" Heero pulled out a gun. "Is that a threat?" he asked quietly. Ryoga knocked the gun out of Heero's hand and glared into his eyes. "I believe it was simply an invitation to fight."  
"Then lets."  
"Fine." Duo stood up, worriedly. "Now you guys better go outside so you don't make a scene, right  
Minako?"  
"TOOO LAATTTEEE!!!" Ryoga yelled, grabbing Heero by the collar and throwing him out the window of the cafe. Minako and Duo stood back, shocked. "Ryoga!" Minako yelled. Too late. Heero had crawled back inside and punched him from behind. Ryoga took this as an invitation to slam him against the table. "AI-YA!" Shampoo yelled, joining in the fight. "You mess up Shampoo restaurant, now you pay!" Her long purple hair was flying everywhere and there was a hard glint in her eye. The Chinese Amazon warrior came down directly on Heero's head, crushing him into the floor. The other occupants of the restaurant had long since backed up to the wall, out of the way of the fight. "Oh no!" Minako said. Why was it she caused a commotion everywhere she went? She slumped down in a chair and sighed. Duo crossed his arms. He wanted to be the one to fight that guy! Now stupid Heero had to go and ruin a good chance for fun. Baka.  
Meanwhile, Heero and Ryoga landed punch after punch on each other's rock hard heads, neither one even flinching. Ryoga's anger at Ranma and school and these jerks and his sadness all began to get to him. Why was he fighting? What was left to fight for? He suddenly felt himself go limp, he didn't care what happened. He didn't want to fight anymore, but more than that, he couldn't.  
Minako noticed Ryoga's sudden change in battle style and rose to her feet. "NO! Don't give up now Ryoga! I know you can do it!" On sudden inspiration she raced into the bathroom. "VENUS COSMIC POWER!!!" she screamed, holding up an orange broach. Suddenly enveloped in a swarm of orange and white lights, she didn't even notice the other occupant fall to the floor, practically blinded by the lights reflected off the mirror and various other objects she held. Minako was now Super Sailor Venus, champion of love and justice. She would save both Ryoga and the Cat Cafe. When she got back to the battle scene, Ryoga was almost unconscious. "Venus crescent beam smash!" she yelled. A beam of orange energy, in the shape of a heart, smacked Heero in his rock hard head, stunning him momentarily. Venus walked over casually and stood directly on top of him. "Did that teach you a lesson?" she asked smugly. Heero's eyes widened. "Nice Panties." Minako/Super Sailor Venus's jaw dropped.  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" Her eyes were full of flames. "VENUS LOVE PUNISHER DEATH STRIKE!!!" being less than two feet away from her target, the energy released was enough to destroy anything within a ten mile radius. If it weren't for the spatula. It flew suddenly into the space between Venus's blast and Heero Yuy's face, reflecting every bit of the energy into the sky, scaring the crap out of a flock of overflying dragons. The spatula landed with a crack in the tile beside Minako's high-heeled shoe. "UKYO!!!" Ryoga cried, eyes shining up at the spatula-wielding chick. Minako gaped, miniskirt still unintentionally in Heero's face.  
"I thought you said she was dead!?"  
Ryoga blanched. "No way! I said she was -gone-, remember?" Venus sighed, and Heero giggled evilly. Duo was now very upset with his friend. Not only did he get to fight, he got dibs on  
Sailor scout panties. Duo crept quietly across the floor, but was stopped by another of Ukyo's spatulas. "I don't think so sugar." She said, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes, but was rudely interrupted by an angry, slightly shook up, Shampoo. "Why you back here, Spatula girl? I thought you gone for good!" The Chinese bimbo glared at her rival. Ukyo tossed her hair, grinning. "Well I'm back now."  
Ryoga knelt on the ground beside Ukyo, tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm just glad you came back to me!" He said. Minako stepped away from Heero's stare self-consciously and blushing, into the waiting Duo's arms. She smacked him. "GET AWAY!" she yelled. That braided dude was  
REALLY getting on her nerves. Duo rubbed his head, pouting at his rejection. That girl was just so -hot- in that outfit!  
Meanwhile, Shampoo was not too happy about Ukyo's return. That, along with the condition the cafe was in, and the customers she was losing, was almost too much.  
She launched an attack on the nearest target, and since she was sitting on the ground beside the ecstatic Ryoga, she was looking directly into Heero Yuy's eyes. "AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!  
I GET MENTALLY ILL BOY!!!" she whipped out some formula 889 shampoo and in a total of 3 seconds, had washed Heero's hair. Heero hadn't had time to even flinch before he was knocked out cold. "WOW!!!" Duo shouted, silencing Ryoga's sobs. Shampoo glared at him with all her might. That formula was supposed to be vengeful, not impressive! "What you want braid boy?" Duo snatched the bottle from her hand before she could retaliate. "What IS this stuff!? I've known Heero for quite a while. It takes some explosion to get to him and you knocked out by WASHING HIS HAIR!?!?!?!?!" She frowned and tried to snatch the bottle back, but the Gundam pilot was too quick for her. Finally she stalked off, vowing to avenge herself to that kid.  
Ryoga sniffled and permanently attached himself to Ukyo, who didn't object. Duo went back to examining his unconscious pal; the shampoo bottle tucked safely into his pocket. Minako gawked that everyone was ignoring the crashed window and broken tables in the restaurant. Still Super Sailor Venus, she decided to go inside, change back to Minako, and see what the others were going to do about Heero and Ukyo. Finally back in her "disguise" Minako asked Ukyo where she had been, and why she was back. Ryoga nodded. He wanted to know too. "It's a long story." She said. "Why don't we go to Ranma's house so I can explain it to everyone at once?" Minako and Ryoga both agreed, but Duo didn't. "What am I gonna do about Heero? I've heard of this shampoo technique and it can do serious damage! Help me wake him, or something." Ukyo, with no reason to hate Heero, (YET) knelt down beside him and tried to wake him. Ryoga resented this and smiled evilly. "Oh, don't worry Ukyo, I'll wake him." Minako and Duo both shrugged. Neither one of them cared TOO much about Heero's safety. Duo was only slightly worried about what Doctor J. would say if Heero died or something. So, neither of them stopped Ryoga from kicking Heero. In the balls. Hard. Ukyo, however, Was shocked. "What the HECK was that for!?" she asked, but was shocked when Heero didn't move, flinch, or wake up. His face however, turned bright red. "Hmmm....If that didn't work... TAKE THIS!!!" He began punching and kicking Heero from every angle, side, and position. Duo thought for a moment, and joined in. After a few minutes Ukyo pulled them off the battered Heero and sighed. "OBVIOUSLY punching and kicking is NOT going to wake him up." Duo nodded. Poor Heero, he would definitely be in pain when he DID wake up. "Why don't we bring him back to our apartment? Then we can try poisoning him or something. "Ukyo and Minako shook their heads, but began lifting Heero to carry him. "OH! Ukyo!" Ryoga cried. "I'll carry him! I would never force you to undergo such excruciating pain while I stand by and watch!" So Ukyo let Ryoga carry Heero with Minako. Duo got another brilliant idea. If it works for Ryoga it could work for him too! "Hey Minako, Let me carry him for you. A pretty young girl like you probably isn't strong enough." Minako smacked him. "I am just as strong as any stupid guy so don't go insulting me!" She continued to lift Heero and they all began following Duo to the apartment.  
--At the apartment---  
Minako and Ryoga laid Heero down on the bed and looked around. This place was a mess! Neither of the two beds were made and the floor was covered with clothes, both clean and dirty. The living room and kitchen weren't any better, and Minako was terribly afraid of looking in the bathroom. Ukyo glared at Duo. "Okay brilliant one. We're here. Now what?" Duo shrugged.   
"I really don't care. I'm going out for some ice cream wanna come?" Ryoga ignored him. "I think Mousse would know about that Chinese stuff y'think Ukyo?" She nodded. Why didn't they think of that before? Of course Mousse would know. Smiling, she replied, "Ryoga you're a genius. I'll call him right now."  
Minako watched Ryoga blush slightly and smiled at the couple, wishing she had a guy that sweet.  
  
----Later------  
Mousse stood over the still unconscious Heero and nodded. "This is definitely formula number  
889. I'm sure of it." Ukyo puzzled. "What does it do?" she asked.  
"It puts the victim to sleep." Mousse got whacked.  
"Is there a cure?" Ryoga asked. He was concerned, not for Heero, but for Minako. She didn't seem to be having a very good first day in Nerima. "Of course there's a cure. Formula 882. My great aunt's second cousin in law invented it. But he died." Mousse used the following two minutes evading various attacks.  
"Fortunately... A kiss from his one true love will wake him instantly." Duo leaned down and attached his mouth to Heero's. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise. Heero's face turned a shade similar to that of his famous tank top and Duo let up, wiping his mouth and spitting on the carpet. Heero slept on. Ukyo, Ryoga, and Minako's faces all paled as Mousse did the same, and this time Heero's face turned as blue as Ranma's eyes. Mousse got whacked again, this time by Ukyo. "Why the HECK did you two do THAT????" Duo shrugged. "I was just wondering what would happen. Y'know, he did have a true love once, But he shot her because she got engaged to some guy called Brock. She wasn't as pretty as anyone in this room, though." Minako blushed furiously at the compliment and turned to Mousse. "So why did you kiss him?" Mousse shrugged.   
"Because that guy did. Anyway, everyone here needs to try."  
"EWWWWW!!! NO WAY!!!" Ukyo yelled. Ryoga nodded.  
"I agree with Ukyo. I would never kiss that Buffoon."  
"You'll never get ME near him either." Minako said.  
"Please, girls, it's our only choice."  
Duo thought to himself. Heero had only met Ukyo and Minako that day, so he probably wasn't in love with either of them, but then again Duo had only met Minako that day and he was in love with her. Hmmm.... Some dilemma. Ukyo thought that Heero might love someone from his school, but since she didn't go to Furinkan, she wouldn't know anyone. Mousse was thinking about ducks.  
Minako was thinking of a plan.  
------  
Twenty minutes later Ranma and Minako were sitting in the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial arts discussing her plan. He had come to dislike Minako in the short time he'd gotten to know her but since the plan wasn't really concerning her it just might work.  
-----later---  
Duo struggled with the hair dye and smeared the last bit onto Heero's head. There. Done. Ukyo buttoned the red silk shirt and helped Duo drag him into the dark dojo. Nabiki sat in the corner ready to take some best selling photos. This should be good, she thought. As long as no one realized it was Heero Yuy they were kissing and not Ranma. She smirked. The town's top gossipers worked at her bank, and they would pay dearly for any pictures of Ranma kissing.  
Minako sat on the front steps of the dojo waiting for customers to the Free Saotome Kissing Game. A girl walked up to her with orange hair. "Is it true?! Is Ranma Saotome in there?!" Minako nodded and the girl squealed and flipped her orange ponytail. "My name's Misty. I just LOVE Ranma Saotome!!"  
Minako grinned Wryly. "Go on in, he's waiting for his Kiss." She did, and came out a good five minutes later dreamily. Just then a black haired boy walked up. He wore a red and white cap, and a little yellow animal sat on his shoulder. He looked up at the sign and immediately facefaulted, "MISTY! You said you were going to visit your sisters!" She nodded dreamily. "I was, but then came across this exciting opportunity so there!" She stuck out her tongue at him, and they walked off, arguing.  
"Hello, can I really KISS Ranma Saotome?" A girl asked. She was about 12 years old, and Minako doubted this could be Ranma's true love. Oh well, why ruin a young girls dreams? "You sure can, what's your name?"  
"I'm Sakura."  
"Go on in."  
"WAIT!!!" A young male voice yelled. "It's just the stupid love card! Don't let that girl in there!" The speaker was wearing a green Chinese outfit with sleeves that swirled to the ground gracefully in the slight breeze. The sword he carried glimmered with a strange light. A small winged girl decked out in a heart-splattered dress appeared before Sakura.  
"Force know my plight, release the light!!!" The boy yelled, pointing his sword at Sakura. The entity left Sakura, turning her pupils blank and causing her to stumble forward into the boy's arms. He carried her away lovingly.  
Next was a group of girls Minako recognized from the schoolyard filed in and out, giggling weirdly.   
The next person to come up to Minako was a young girl in her twenties with blond hair, a pink tank top, and big, empty blue eyes. "Is it true?! Is Tenchi Masaki REALLY in there??" Minako shook her head. "This is Ranma Saotome. Sorry." The girl looked disappointed.  
"Oh. Buh-bye." She left.   
Shampoo walked up. "What you doing here Blondie?" she asked. "And why my husband give way free kisses? WHAT WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Minako's eyes widened.   
"I thought Ranma was engaged to Akane." She said.  
"HE IS." It was Akane. She was mad. Taking a deep breath, Akane addressed Minako.  
"What are you doing here Minako?" Minako sweatdropped.  
"It's not what it looks like."  
Ryoga and Ukyo walked out of the dojo, shaking their heads. "Not one of those girls was his  
True love." Minako backed away slowly as both Akane's and Shampoo's faces turned bright red.  
"RANMAAAAA!!!" they both yelled, their differently pitched voices clashing brutally.  
The two girls ran, shoving each other into the dim dojo.  
"Uh-oh." Ukyo said. Duo, standing in the corner, noticed Ukyo and Minako's distress and flipped the lights on just as Akane and Shampoo's fists met Heero Yuy's face, and Nabiki shot the proof-of-kiss photo. Having hit Ranma's face so many times, Akane was surprised to realize that it was definitely not Ranma's face she had punched. Shampoo had recovered from her anger and was sobbing on the floor beside Heero. "Oh, husband forgive Shampoo for hurting her most beloved, no?" Nabiki grinned, amused. "Gonna kiss and make up?" she asked. Shampoo's tear stained face barely looked at Heero as she bent down to kiss him. Their lips met, everyone in the room was still, watching. A faint blush appeared in Heero's cheeks as he stirred, and began sitting up, still kissing the oblivious Shampoo. Akane's brow furrowed as she realized what was going on, (somewhat) and felt a hand on her shoulder. Ranma. He smiled timidly at her and embraced her in a hug. "Do you think I would do something like that Akane?" She nodded.  
"Yes" Shampoo chose that moment to open her eyes. When she saw Akane embracing Ranma, she shoved  
Heero away and gave a small 'eep' of surprise. She looked quickly from Ranma to Heero and began to wail. Not something Shampoo does very often. "Shampoo kiss icky mentally ill boy!" She ran out of the dojo, followed by an upset yet sympathetic Ranma and a distressed and slightly annoyed Akane. Nabiki edged quietly out of the room to avoid seeing the mentally ill boy's disappointment.  
Duo inched over to Heero, laughing. "HA HA What a reject!!! What a loser!! HA!!"  
Heero glared at Duo, but surprisingly didn't beat him to the ground. Instead, his face turned red and his eyes watered. Duo stopped laughing abruptly and stared. "Well I'll be... this is a side of Heero Yuy I'd never seen before. Weird." Ryoga, Ukyo, and Minako didn't know what to do or say. Minako almost felt -sorry- for him, but what could she do? For once, the champion of love and justice had nothing to say. And for the first time since his perfect soldier training, Heero Yuy wept. Of course only Duo knew this, and he had never seen his friend sad. Angry? Yes. Enraged? Yes. Happy? No. Sad? Never.  
--------------------------  
Part Three: Home  
  
  
It was 9:00 when Minako got home. She told her mom that her day was fine, and she had met lots of people, and was going to be fine at her new school. But when she closed the door to her room behind her, and met Artemis's expectant gaze, she couldn't lie. Minako's day unfolded before Artemis, and somehow, didn't seem that bad after all. She had met lots of new friends, some enemies, and some cute guys. There was still a whole school to explore! Artemis pointed out that as a Sailor scout, she had done a good job in conquering the day, and as she crawled into bed, she knew that everything would work out. Bunny had said so.  
  
The End.  
...Of Day One...  
---------------------------  
  
Note: Look for the sequel soon...(drumroll)...MINAKO'S WEEKEND ^_^  
  
  
Author's note: Have you ever seen the end of the sailor Moon R movie? "Yeah..."  
Anyway, Please send comments to sailorpikablue@hotmail.com I won't be able to check it very  
Often. My parents are technologically challenged and I have yet to gain Internet access at home.  
Please no flames. This was meant to be funny. I happen to have a REALLLLY big crush on Ryoga, Duo and Tama-baby. My brothers call me Spatula Girl and my code name is Girl type Duo. So, please don't hold any of this against me, (especially Mousse lovers-he has the prettiest eyes) Also, note that the ages are like way out of whack and a lot of stuff was kinda exaggerated. (Okay way exaggerated.) But I really love anime of any kind, and all the characters deserve a good fic or two. So if anyone writes a Minako crushing, Duo exalting fic, don't send it to me till you read the rest of the 'Minako's' series I love 'em both.  
  
  
Another disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective owners, and are only  
Being used for the temporary entertainment of the fans. 


End file.
